ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Never Trust a Snake/Transcript
(The episode begins with the Falcon landing on a phone line, scaring off a group of birds, before turning to the screen.) Falcon: Wake up, Zane. I know where you come from. (It is revealed to be a dream as Zane wakes up, hitting his head on the top bunk of the bed, gasping. Zane gets out of bed, rubbing his head and looks out the window.) Zane: (Comes up to the bridge and sees Master Wu and Nya) The hunt starts early today. Wu: A watchful eye never sleeps. Nya: As long as Lloyd and the Serpentine roam freely, no one in Ninjago is safe. Zane: Where are the others? Wu: Training on the upper deck. (Zane goes out to the upper deck before seeing the Falcon again, perched on the mast.) Zane: You were in my dream, little friend. Last time I saw you, you led me to good fortune. What reason have you returned? (The Falcon soon flies off and Zane watches it fly away from the Destiny's Bounty, unaware that a shadow was sneaking up behind him, but soon realizes) Lord Garmadon. (He turns to face him.) But you were banished! Garmadon: Only to return for the Weapons of Spinjitzu. (He pulls out two katanas.) Soon I will have the power to recreate Ninjago in my own image. (Garmadon charges at Zane, who gets out his Shurikens of Ice and jumps over Garmadon before he could strike him, landing in a defensive position.) Garmadon: Give me your Shurikens of Ice. Zane: You'll have to take them from me. Ninja, go! (Zane does Spinjitzu and comes at Garmadon, but he easily grabs Zane and holds him up and throws him into a pile of junk, losing his shurikens in the process.) Garmadon: So be it. (Garmadon cuts a nearby rope, sending a heavy box coming down on Zane. But just as it was about to be the end for him, the Green Ninja has managed to get a hold of it and throws it aside.) Zane: The Green Ninja. The legend's true. (He looks back at Garmadon.) (Garmadon comes down just as the Green Ninja punches him before flipping back to avoid a strike from Garmadon and they look at each other. Garmadon charges at the Green Ninja, but he jumps up as Garmadon thrusts the swords forward and the Green Ninja lands on the blades. Garmadon spins around in an attempt to get him off before the Green Ninja jumps off, moves around the mast and lands. Garmadon throws his katanas at the Green Ninja, but he tilts forward, letting the swords hit the mast before moving aside to straighten himself and does Spinjitzu. Zane watches in shock before Garmadon flips forward to the Green Ninja, ending up getting punched in the face by him. Garmadon attempts to fight back, but the Green Ninja moves back and kicks him, knocking him down before vaulting over him and holds the Nunchucks of Lightning high over his head. Garmadon turns to him, holding a katana and charges at him, but the Green Ninja turns around, striking him with the nunchucks. Garmadon slides along the deck before falling off the side, screaming.) Zane: (looks to see fire in the Green Ninja's eyes as well as having his right hand alight and the Falcon perched on his left arm) Who are you? (stands up) Kai, is that you? (Suddenly, multiple Falcons fly around Zane.) Zane: What's the meaning of this? Who are you, Green Ninja? (There are soon multiple copies of the Falcon on the deck. That too, was a dream as Zane wakes up, hitting his head on the top bunk of the bed like in his dream.) Jay: Oh, sleeping in. You're gonna be late for training. Zane: Oh, how come no one awakened me? Kai: We didn't think you wanted us to. You looked like you were having some dream. Zane: How do I know this isn't a dream—(gets hit in the face with a pillow by Cole) Cole: Does that feel like a dream? Zane: No. Thank you for your help. (This gets the others to laugh at him. They go on the deck.) Kai: Hehe. Little slow today, huh? What exactly did you dream about? Zane: I saw the Falcon again. Jay: Whoa. Zane, every time you see that bird, something big happens. First, it lead you to the secret tree house. Cole: Then it lead you to the Bounty. Wu: All right. Stretches. First, the Swooping Crane. (He faces away from the Ninja to demonstrate a stretch.) Zane: (Whispering) This time, it showed me the Green Ninja. Cole, Jay, and Kai: The Green Ninja? Wu: (looking back to see the three in different poses) That looks like the Shocked Monkey. Bad form, more focus. (He, again, faces away.) Jay: (Whispering) You can't just drop a bomb like that. Spill the beans. Kai: (Whispering) Yeah, what else did you see? Zane: (Whispering) He was fighting Lord Garmadon. Kai: (Whispering) That's what the prophecy said. That the Green Ninja would defeat the Dark Lord. But did you have a chance to see which one of us was him? Jay: (Whispering) Yeah. Cole: (Whispering, simultaneously) Did you see? Zane: (Whispering) I could not tell. He shared attributes each of us possess. Wu: Now, Pinching Crab. (He, along with the others, changes pose.) Kai: (Whispering) Well, tell us everything. And don't spare any details. There has to be a clue that tells us which one of us is gonna be the Green Nin—(Wu pulls on his hair.) Ow, ow, ow! Hey! Wu: What was so important to ignore my teachings? Kai: Uh, nothing. Jay: It was nothing, Sensei. Cole: Yeah, we don't talk while you teach. Zane: Everyone was paying attention. Wu: Since you all appear to be lacking in focus, then you can all share in the punishment. Kai: What? Jay: Punishment? Cole: It was all Zane. Zane: I was merely answering their questions. Wu: No free time and no video games. The rest of the day can be used for training. And tomorrow, for that matter. Kai: Training? For how long? Wu: Until you can answer this simple riddle: what is the best way to defeat an enemy? Kai: Easy, with a sword. Jay: Your fists. Cole: Spinjitzu. Zane: Tornado of Creation? Wu: (Sighs) Pace yourselves. You have a lot of training ahead of you. Make sure you sharpen your mind as well as your Spinjitzu. (He walks away.) Cole: Ugh. What's the best way to defeat an enemy? It could be anything, ugh! Jay: Come on, guys, we're smart. We can figure this out. Kai: (punches a punching bag and sees Wu closes the door) Yeah, but let's hear more about this dream. Zane: Let me just say, the Green Ninja is awesome. ---- (The Fangpyre tribe, controlled by Lloyd, encounters the Hypnobrai.) Lloyd: Go, General! The Hypnobrai. Now to teach them a lesson for betraying Lloyd Garmadon! Uh, do your thing, Fangpyre. I let you out of your hole for a reason. Fangtom: Attack! (He soon sees Skales is the leader.) Skales, my old chum! I didn't think I'd be fighting you. Hmm, moved up in the world, have we? Skales: If it isn't the Fangpyre. Of all the cold-blooded to creep up on us, I'm glad it is a friend. Lloyd: Wait, I thought you were enemies, not friends. Fangtom: We were at war. But seeing that Skales is now leading them, well, I don't see why we can't be comrades. Skales: Have you released the Constrictai, the Venomari, or heaven forbid the Anacondrai, then we would've had a tussle. Lloyd: A tussle? A tussle!? But I'm Lloyd Garmadon! Bringer of evil! Skales: Hehe. What should we do with him? Fangtom: I could turn him into one of us. Skales: Hmm, no, the little tyke is pretty useless. Fangtom: What if you hypnotize him and make him think he's a pig? Skales: That'd be pretty funny. (They both laugh as Lloyd sneaks away.) Fangtom: Hahaha! Can you imagine? (Lloyd climbs on a Serpentine Vehicle's tail, but it flings him away.) ---- (Back on the Bounty, Zane is finished explaining his dream.) Zane: ...with his fist on fire. All: Whoa. Kai: So I'm the Green Ninja. Cole: What are you talking about? He had incredible strength to lift that cargo and save his life. It's me. Jay: No, no. Did you miss the part of the story where the guy pulled out nunchucks? I have nunchucks! Zane: I think you're all missing the point of this dream. The point is the Falcon flew on his arm and it was my dream, so naturally it's me. Jay: I think we can cross Cole off the list. I could've lifted ten times— Cole: Whoa, cross me off the list? Anyone can hold nunchucks. Wu: (approaches when he realizes they're not training) Since you are not training, you must have already found the answer to my riddle. What is the best way to defeat your enemy? Kai: Uh, the best way to defeat your enemy is to...train, Sensei? Wu: Feeble and incorrect. Maybe more training will help you focus. Remember what happened to your vehicles when you lost focus. A razor-sharp weapon is an extension of a razor-sharp mind. (He goes back inside before the Ninja groan.) Jay: How am I supposed to focus when we don't know who the Green Ninja is? Cole: I don't want to be training all day. Let's work together on this riddle. We can figure it out. ---- (At the Sea of Sand, Lloyd is walking alone.) Lloyd: (Mocking Skales) "Had you released the Constrictai, the Venomari, or heaven forbid the Anacondrai, then we would've had a tussle." Pfft. (He looks at the Map of Dens for the Anacondrai Tomb). I found it! The Anacondrai. The most feared and powerful Serpentine of them all. And if they're afraid of the Anacondrai, then the Anacondrai is what they're gonna get. Mwahahahahaha! (He opens the tomb and shines a flashlight on some bones. He sees an Anacondrai and jumps in fear.) Aah! Pythor: My sincerest apologies, young man. Oh, dear, due to my unfortunate appearance, I tend to have an unsettling effect on people, heh. Oh, I believe you dropped this. (He hands him his flashlight.) Ah, there you go. Lloyd: Uh, thank you. Uh, what happened to the others? Pythor: Poor, unfortunate souls. All those years, locked away with nothing to eat. Must have slowly starved away until they were just scales and bones. And who may you be, my little appetize—Uh, I mean, friend? Lloyd: Lloyd Garmadon. Son of Lord Garmadon and future dark ruler. Pythor: Oh, hahahaha. How deliciously evil. If I had feet, ooh, I'd be trembling in my boots. Lloyd: And, uh, who are you? Pythor: Humbly, I am Pythor P. Chumsworth. And since you've freed me, I am eternally in your service. Lloyd: Really? You're not gonna trick me? Pythor: Oh, why would I trick you? I hardly have any friends. Lloyd: Whoa. I hardly have any friends too. Pythor: You don't say. Lloyd: Hey, how would you like to be my loyal henchman? I've been betrayed by the Hypnobrai and the Fangpyres, and I'm looking to get a little revenge on some Ninja too. Pythor: (noticing that Lloyd has the Map of Dens on him) Hmm, I love revenge! Oh, you know Floyd— Lloyd: It's Lloyd. Pythor: Whatever. I have a feeling this is the start of a beautiful friendship. ---- (The Ninja grunt as they train.) Cole: Anyone got a solution to Sensei's riddle? Jay: It can't be that hard. What's the best way to defeat an enemy? Kai: Zane, you're smart. What is it? Zane: I do not know, but I sense that Sensei is going to keep us here if we don't work together and find an answer. Cole: That bothers me, because while we're here working, that means the enemy is playing. ---- (Lloyd laughs evilly as he and Pythor are moving along Jamanakai Village on what soon discovered to be a bicycle with Pythor pedalling it while Lloyd sits at the front. They move along, knocking trash cans down, making them both laugh wickedly and a dog is heard barking.) Angered Villager: Stop! Stop! (On the outskirts, Pythor removes a sign that states that the grass is not to be distributed and he and Lloyd laugh before Lloyd soon plays around on the grass. Back in the village, Pythor and Lloyd are having a big ice cream as Pythor pushes the ice cream cart and Lloyd stands on it.) Ice Cream Salesman: Hey, you can't do that! (By the pond, Lloyd and Pythor pick up a stone each and throw them at two toy boats, causing them to sink into the pond. The owners, two boys, see it and start crying like babies as Pythor and Lloyd laugh at them. Speaking of babies, by the fountain, Lloyd and Pythor move along a row of babies, eating candy before taking them. Each baby that had their candy stolen start crying before Lloyd and Pythor leave with the candy as well as a wheelbarrow full of candy, laughing, all the way back to Pythor's tomb.) Lloyd: Wow. You're the best henchman a mastermind could ever have. Pythor: Oh, Lloyd. You're the best mastermind a henchman could ever have. (Lloyd chuckles.) Hmm, why is it that you have no friends? Lloyd: Well, I could've had friends back at my Boarding School for Bad Boys, but I decided to run away and never let them see me again. (Laughs evilly.) Pythor: Really? Uh, why would you run away from making friends? Everybody needs friends, even tyrants. Lloyd: Well, uh, maybe I didn't run away. Maybe I uh, I got kicked out. Pythor: From the Boarding School for Bad Boys? I don't believe it. I hear they are the breeding ground for the truly despicable. And if you ask me, ho-ho, you are a handful. Lloyd: Well, thank you, Pythor, but they told me I wasn't bad enough. They said I lacked the amoral ambition to be one of tomorrow's masterminds. Pythor: Well, you'll show them. Lloyd: That's right. I will show them. Pythor: Then why don't we? Lloyd: Uh, why don't we what? Lloyd: Let's get revenge on the very school that rejected you. And when the Ninja come to the rescue, we'll have a trap laid out for them. Lloyd: A double revenge? Pythor: A double revenge. Get some rest. Hijacking an ice cream truck is a lot for anyone, and if you're going to rule the world, well, ho-ho-ho, you'll need to get your sleep. Oh, and one more thing. Lloyd: Yes? Pythor: I'll be your friend. Lloyd: (sighs as they both embrace) Oh, Pythor. You're the best. (Lloyd sleeps on the ground. Pythor laughs as he tries to get the Map of Dens, but Lloyd rolls over much to his annoyance.) ---- (At the Bounty, the Ninja tells Wu they solved his riddle.) Wu: Oh. You must have found the answer to what is the best way to defeat an enemy. Cole: We have, Sensei. It's—On three, guys. One, two... All: Teamwork! Wu: Is this what you all think? Cole: Yeah. Jay: (Simultaneously) Yes! Kai: (Simultaneously) Absolutely. Wu: Sadly, you are all wrong. Cole: Come on. Kai: (simultaneously groans) Jay: Aw, man. Cole: I'm starting to think whoever figures out this riddle can be the Green Ninja for all I care. (The alarms start blaring.) Jay: What's that? Kai: Who cares? It's something else besides training. Break it down for me, sis. Nya: Lloyd and a Serpentine have overtaken Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys. Jay: That place is cesspool for the crooked and the misbehaved. Cole: Well, doesn't mean they don't need our help. Step on it. (Zane pushes the button to fly.) Ninja: Ninja, go! ---- (At Darkley's, Lloyd laughs as he and Pythor have tied up the students and teachers. They are now skating down a hallway. '') '''Lloyd': Hey, how are the booby traps? Pythor: Every door, window, and hole into this place are spring loaded. Lloyd: Ah, good. I'm sick and tired of those Ninjas sneaking their way into my evil doings. (The Ninja arrive.) Zane: Looks quiet down there. Should we infiltrate using stealth? Kai: Ah, we've done that. What about using our Golden Weapons that turn into our vehicles? Cole: I'm still working out the kinks on that. Anyone have any other good ideas? Jay: Hmm. Well, I have one idea, but you guys gotta trust me. Kai: Oh, I don't think I like the sound of this. (Lloyd and Pythor are on the lookout for the Ninja.) Pythor: Relax, we've made the perfect trap. We're in broad daylight so there isn't any shadows. But even if they could get in— Lloyd: (sees something scurrying on the ground) What's that? (Pythor fires a net at it, but it was just a lizard.) Oh, good. Yeah, good reflexes. I was just testing you. If I know these Ninjas, they're cleverly sneaking their way right past us at this very moment. (The Ninja stand on the anchor.) Kai: Jay, I don't know about this. Jay: Just hold on tight! (He signals Nya to drop the anchor.) (Everyone screams as the anchor falls. Lloyd and Pythor dodge the descending anchor as it crashes through the roof all the way down to the ground floor. The ninja cough once they reached the ground.) Cole: Okay, let's agree to never do that again. (He lifts his Scythe up at the students, making them whimper. Fortunately, he only cuts their rope.) Stay out of school, kids. Well, well, well. Kruncha and Nuckal. Substitute teachers, eh? If we cut you down, we better not catch you hang around Ninjago again. Or else. (He frees them and they run off.) Kai: (Seeing Lloyd) He's on the top floor. Let's get him. Ninja: Ninja, go! (Zane and Kai Spinjitzu up the stairs, Cole climbs on the anchor chain, and Jay takes the elevator. Zane and Kai gets stuck in slime-like object.) Kai: Ugh! Zane: I can't move. (Pythor and Lloyd laughs. Lloyd sees Cole coming after him, but Jay is trying to keep himself awake in the elevator.) Cole: Prepare to eat dust. (Pythor pulls on a rope, making dust fly everywhere and Cole coughs. Jay finds him in his condition.) He's got a Serpentine with him. Watch out for booby traps! Jay: Ah, that's one big snake. Lloyd: (Running around in a circle) They're coming. They're coming. They're coming! (Pythor barricades the door but Jay manages to break it open.) Jay: Shocked to see me? Lloyd: Do something! (Pythor takes the map.) Wh-what are you doing? I thought you were my friend. Pythor: All you wanted was to make the Serpentine your slave. Well, sorry, my dear boy, I have other plans. (He disappears.) Lloyd: (He tries to escape but can't. He gulps after seeing how high he is from the ground. Wu and Nya arrive on the Destiny's Bounty.) Wu: Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon, you come here right now. Jay: I got him. (He throws Lloyd on his shoulder and brings him to Wu.) Lloyd: Whoa! Hey, let me go! Cole: What should we do with him? Wash his mouth out with soap for a year? Kai: Ground him indefinitely? Zane: Have him sit in a corner for a century? Wu: I know exactly what we must do. (Lloyd gulps.) ---- (It is now nighttime. Everyone is back at the Destiny's Bounty. Master Wu is reading a story to Lloyd, who is lying on Master Wu's bed. The Ninja stand on the doorway, watching the scene with angry looks on their faces.) Wu: "And that is why Jack the Rabbit never trusts a snake. The end." Lloyd: Oh, if my dad had read me that book, I would never have made that mistake. I'm sorry, uncle. Wu: Oh, you do not need to apologize. I am sure that if your father was still here, it would be the first book he'd read. Good night, nephew. Sweet dreams. Lloyd: Ah, good night, uncle. Kai: I don't get it, Sensei. Jay: Why isn't the little brat getting punished? Cole: Yeah, we had to train all day and he gets read a bedtime story? It's not fair. Wu: Hmm, you're right, I nearly forgot. Why are you not still training? Did you find the answer to the riddle? Kai: (Sighs) No, Sensei. We still don't know what the best way to defeat your enemy is. (The Ninja slowly walk away whilst hanging their heads.) Wu: It is to make them your friend. Ninja: Oh. Jay: (Simultaneously) Of course. Kai: (Simultaneously) Yeah. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2012 Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:Transcript Category:Episodes